


Two Sides Of A Story

by orphan_account



Series: Immortals [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Sides Of A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Brendon had never wanted to do any of this.  
He never wanted to shoot Patrick, never wanted to keep him trapped, never wanted to hurt his friends...  
But he had to.  
He didn't want it to happen to him.  
\--  
Ryan had made it very clear what he wanted Brendon to do, and what would happen to Brendon if he didn't do it.  
Brendon was a bit of an anti-immortal, at least, that's what they were called. He didn't really have a power. He kept his immortality secret.  
But Ryan knew. He knew how much of a disgrace Brandon would become if the world found out he was a powerless immortal.  
So Brendon did what he was told.  
\--  
The first thing was hard, painful sex.  
Ryan wanted it oh so badly, and Brendon didn't. Not at all. But he had to, he had to to keep his reputation, to not become an outcast.  
Brendon hated every pounding second, and cried when Ryan couldn't see.  
\--  
The second thing was Patrick.  
Brendon lured him to the house Ryan made him stay at. It had the perfect basement room for keeping people.  
He didn't want to have a gun, didn't want to shoot Patrick when he didn't comply. But he did. Ryan told him to.  
And then he waited.  
\--  
When Pete came, Brendon waited until he came up with Patrick before pouring the gun, before almost shooting him, Ryan was telling him to...  
He dropped the gun and stepped aside.  
"Brenny." Ryan voice was low and angry.  
"I can't do it." Brendon stared at the camera in the room. He couldn't hurt his friends any more.  
"People are coming for you, Brenny." Ryan's voice became cool and scarily even.  
"Are you going to tell?" Brendon began to shake harder, knees giving way and banging on the hard floor.  
"No, they're gonna put you in the room. You'll be my next candidate. We'll see if immortals can die. You'll get hurt for this, Brenny, and if you survive... Then I'll tell."  
"Ryan, please..."  
The door burst open, and Spencer dragged Brendon to his feet, down the stairs, and into the room. "You should've known better."  
"Please, please, I'll do anything!" Brendon begged.  
"Too late." The door was shut.  
\--  
It had been four weeks.  
Brendon was a breathing skeleton, hardly alive.  
Ryan smiled at his body, then glanced at the can of gas he held and smiled wider.  
He opened it and poured it on and around Brendon, causing him to twitch. Ryan laughed.  
"I'm so sorry, Brenny, but you just care too much about your friends." He pulled out a matchbook and lit a match from it, then dropped it onto the gas and quickly left.


End file.
